disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Giselle
"I wasn't born, I was made" Giselle Giselle (tokissmytears) is a semi-villainous character, a golem made from a piece of the goddess Eris and the flame of Hades. 'Personality' Giselle is clever, deceptively sweet and a bit naughty. She has so far had very little interaction with other 'sixth sense' characters but those she has met have been comfronted with a young woman who for some reason is hard to get angry at. With a smile that could kill with sweetness, at first it seems very unlikely that she is a threat at all. Though her sanity is called into question if you hang around long enough to see her talking to herself. As a Scitzophrenic she often mysteriously whispers off to nothing every now and then. Trusting her is oddly easy for she seems quite innocent if a bit too playful, but it is in her playfulness that lays unnerving cruelty. She views most others as dolls and other such playthings for her to have fun with, with little care what happens. She has never been taught the principle of right and wrong. Giselle in that respect is like a child given fish to look after, she will play with the tank, drop some fish out and even step on them just to see what happens. NEVER EVER LET HER BAKE YOU A PIE Powers Giselle has two forms; the first being her normal human form, and the second being her demi-goddess form. A passive power she has seems to be an aura similair to the effect of Orpheus's lyre (Greek myth) in which she can calm the hearts of all men and tame savage beasts (and demons) Energy Transferrance is Giselle's main power. With this, it makes her one of the more valuable assets in the war. As the piece of Eris, her entire being is like a battery and with it she can power anyone. Those with a sixth sense get their powers magnifyied greatly depending on the energy Giselle gives them. It is why she can collect the life force of the dead (souls) because they fuel this power she has not learned how to use this aggressively against other beings yet. But with all power comes a price....power is addictive, having that much life force is like being hooked on adrenaline. Giselle cannot use this power on herself because well... the power is herself, if she decided to give all her energy away at once she would die fading into nothing. History The original Giselle was Dean McCoppin's girlfriend and they were happy together, that is until after much persistance from Giselle, Dean reveal his secret to her by becoming Thrax. Thrax did not take kindly to Giselle's reaction of fear and digust, thus he killed her, and then devoured her soul. Little did either of the couple know that a certain someone has been watching them the entire time and that person was none other then the goddess Eris. Now Eris has always caused some trouble here and there, but not really taking an active role that is until she spots this event. So to have a little fun and left with odd feelings since her encounter with Moses once again she decides to give new life, this time all on her own, and creates the new Giselle. The new Giselle is a piece of Eris that the goddess molded into an image of the dead woman (reasons why have yet to be revealed) and breathed life into using Hades fire to make a soul. This new Giselle was raised in the realm of chaos, happily so for quite a while until one visit to the human world to enjoy a party when she and her mother were attacked by Rasputin, Hades's brother. He accused Eris of an affair and Giselle quickly stepped in trying to defend her mother bursting into blue flames as she released some of her energy. But Rasputin after a moment of shock, blasted the girl into a state of near unconciousness which made Eris angry. There was a great battle until Hades came in to stop the fighting. Much to Giselle's dismay Eris cut a deal with Hades' promising her loyalty and swearing that Giselle was not the product of an affair. Thus Giselle was named a golem allowed to live as she quickly grew up into a young woman. But when the girl looked of age was the point when Eris sent her to live in a forest where she knew the were-leopard Aurora frequented. For a month Giselle was living alone peacefully in the woods with little care in the world living in a brief moment of complete innocence and naivety, that is until she crossed paths with Aurora who spotted her. Deciding the young woman would make for a good snack, that is until on her way to sneak into the house she gets seen by Giselle who promptly falls over on her ass prompting a giggle out of Aurora. They talk, but when Giselle chastises Aurora for scaring her, Aurora moves to leave. Giselle follows after and calls out "Wait!" prompting Aurora to look back just in time to get kissed on the cheek and handed a rose. Giselle wants to be friends, Aurora of course explaining friends dont kiss, Giselle apologizes but it seems half hearted as she looks to Aurora. Giselle is happy to have found someone having been alone for the entire month. But thats when Aurora notices something strange, the rose still had its thorns, thus Giselle should have bled when a thorn pricked her but she didn't (Because she is a golem and Eris's daughter she has no blood). With Aurora curious of this new friend neither of the two women know that it is Eris that has orchestrated this for reasons known only to herself. For soon after the meeting Eris decides to give life into Giselle's darker side which causes the girls schizophrenia creating her imaginary friend Scar. Soon after Giselle finds both Ms. Hawkins and Prince Edward who she seduces and then devours their souls then returning home to leave the forest with Aurora to who knows where. Giselle and Cale Tucker meet soon after Cale got sucker punched by Dimitri (which we all know is Dimitri's form of flirting XD). It was his demon side that sensed the piece of the goddess Eris in the girl and decides to force himself to the surface even though Cale tries to stop him and Akima rushes to his aide but its too late. The demon's out to play and moves to Giselle thinking he will kill her and take the power which could possibly make him whole again. Though oddly enough Giselle isnt scared and actually smiles - talking to him, and he doesnt hurt her for some reason. Staring at him Giselle sees that in fact Cale has 3 souls in his body (his, Akima and the demon) so she is quite curious. Meanwhile in his head Cale is thinking that Giselle is doomed and Akima agrees until she notices something when Giselle enters his mind which confuses the other two. Cale thinks she's just like Akima, while Akima herself knows different and tells her to get out because she doesnt belong here. Of course to which Giselle just smiles at her before the demon pops back in Cale's head and Giselle takes Cale with her when she leaves. Cale wakes up...half naked? 'he-he-he' not sure what just happened he goes looking around finding a door he enters after asking if anyone is in there. Then of course he spots a naked Giselle before she covers herself up with a towel. He's confused, shocked and a bit turned on, asking her if something happened last night and if they 'did it' to which Giselle only responds with confusion to which he promptly leaves the young lady to dress. Later he apologized for walking in on her to which she calls it even since she got to see him half naked (lol what did her and the demon do before she entered his head?), ignoring that he asked her how she got into his head. To which Giselle tells him they are similar but not and to prove it she cuts open her palm with a knife. But as stated before Giselle doesnt bleed so she's unharmed. This freaks Cale out and he takes off running because the last time he met another like him it was Dimitri. But as he's running he runs into...an invisible wall? And there is Giselle. She just giggles and says that he has no reason to be scared of her, and she tells him her name. Of course Cale is shocked to hear that name and says its impossible because Giselle is dead. Thus flashes back as Cale explains the previous Giselle's death. Giselle thinks he's joking because well...she's not dead. Cale of course apologizes thinking he's got the wrong girl, moving to leave but Giselle stops him stating that he doesnt have to go. She thinks he's funny and she wants to help him. So suddenly Cale is pounce, kissed and she is back in his head where she promptly removes Akima, the demon wishes to take control of Cale forever now that Akima is not there to protect him, but Giselle tells him to wait for it is not his time and he is not strong enough. The only two allies....poor Cale doesnt know, being shunt off to that cornered area of his mind. But suddenly over come with rage and despair as he feels Akima being forced out flying out into madness, that is until a blinding white light. And suddenly a woman reaching out for him with her hand out (it's Giselle) who pulls him out of the darkness of his mind and into the light. She says he can trust her.....he agrees and she giggles and suddenly he gets another kiss, this time on the cheek. It ends with Giselle being all happy and Cale actually cracking a smile...for some reason this girl....she seems to calm all his dark places. Currently Giselle is being held captive in The Government stronghold, no one knows she's a sixth sense, there she is bidding her time to escape. Once she discovers that Megara is comming and it is unknown what will happen. Fun Fact There is a prophecy that was a warning against a green eyed redhead and a blue eyed blonde. Giselle is thought to be a danger to the gifted in this senario. It is unknown if that is true or not. 'Relationships' Aurora - Giselle is currently an odd companion to Aurora. It is unknown what kind of true relationship the two women share with one another. Though on her own she has wandered off a few times without telling Aurora where she is going. The little trickster liking to disapear. But she always seems to come back, either to hang around Aurora or to play. They know very little about one another but it seems to work with the kind of relationship that they have. Though after Aurora's first visit Giselle usually meets her somewhere far away from her house. Cale Tucker - Their meeting seemed to be by chance but little did Cale know that it was actually planned....Eris sent Giselle to find Cale thinking he could be useful in what she was going to do. So the two of them met and Giselle became quite intrigued by Cale's situation, so it turned from a task into one of her little games. When the demon sensed her power, he came out so that he could harvest the power for himself, only to be confronted with a girl that for some reason he did not wish to strike. It was a good thing too because he soon found out whose daughter she was. And so Giselle removed Akima from Cale's body and mind right infront of him but what he and the demon did not see what happened to Akima's soul after which is now in the possesion of Giselle. She keeps it just in case she would ever need to use Akima to stop the demon or to bribe Cale with an offer he could not refuse....the chance to get her back. Meanwhile all the time using her more passive power to stop Cale from going insane because she forcibly ripped a soul from his mind. Although she is quite flirtatious with him she doesnt really act on it and seems to just love teasing Cale every now and then. Megara - After encountering Meg in the woods while in her natural form the two women weren't quite sure what to make of one another. But Giselle always likes meeting new people, and so with no idea who this woman was (Giselle never got a letter) she invited Megara into her home. It took a bit for the two of them to come to terms but to prove herself Giselle swore a sacred oath and is now bound to not harm and protect Megara as long as the two are friends. It is unknown how exactly the oath could be broken, but Giselle seems serious about it, and not only that, she seems to have fallen a bit for the dark haired moody woman. The two of them complimenting one another in a strange 'opposites attraction', with Giselle's sunshining demeanor and Meg's more cold down to earth calculated thinking. Although Giselle is infatuated, Meg doesnt seem to have the same feelings but even though Giselle's attraction to her annoys Meg sometimes they are friends because Meg realizes that Giselle made the choice to help her, not even knowing who she was. Infact Giselle seems oddly protective of Meg, heaven help the person who finds out where they are. Recently Giselle has unknowingly proposed to Meg....she's stil waiting on the answer. Tiana - Giselle met the woman by chance, at first wanting the woman for a quick meal and probably would have if their meeting had not been interrupted by Frollo. Giselle views Tiana as an aqquiantance not knowing that she works for The Government. She accidently let slip as she left to Tiana that she had to get home to return to "My darling, Meg" those words resonated in Tiana's mind until she looked at one of the old letters. Now with Tiana having a sinking suspicion that Giselle has ties to Meg, there is quite a question of where their relationship will stand if they meet again. Frollo - Interrupted of her own hunt by The Government Head, she noticed Frollo's inherint aggression almost immediately. Using her own power forcefully on Frollo caused him to remember his old love. Then she proceeded to be a very bad girl and tease the 'holier then thou' man before running off into the night. Giselle had no idea of his ties to The Government and it is unknown what he thinks of the mysterious woman who flitted off to disapear without a trace. Present Situation Recently Giselle has unknowingly proposed to Meg.... she's stil waiting on the answer. But until then due to unforseen consequences of her own naive actions she has been captured by the government by the hunter Tiana. Tossed into a cell meant for humans she retains her powers. And now waits planning to bring chaos to this government establishment. Videos thumb|left|300px|The Original Giselle thumb|300px|left|Giselle's Rebirththumb|left|300px|Giselle's Insanitythumb|left|300px|Giselle Meets Calethumb|left|300px|Giselle... Meg's Guardian? thumb|300px|left|Giselle Meets Tiana and Frollothumb|300px|left|Giselle's Next Contestant 1thumb|300px|left|Giselle's Next Contestant 2 Category:Gifted Category:Villains